Innocence Lost
by Hullop
Summary: THIS IS THE DARKEST FIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! YAOI! UCHIHACEST!
1. Chapter 1

Innocence Lost

Chapter One

Hullop: I do not own Naruto!

WARNING! YAOI! UCHIHACEST! ANGST! THE DARKEST FIC I HAVE WRITTEN EVER!

Hullop: I would like to thank my beta for beta-ing all of my stories!

Sasuke loved his older brother and he adored him, Sasuke believed that whatever his older brother did was the right thing to do and that he was prefect and did nothing bad or wrong.

Unfortunately for poor little Sasuke, his older brother had less than innocent thoughts for his little brother.

True Itachi knew that what he thought and felt for his little brother was wrong; he could not help but feel the way he did.

Itachi had tried, he really did try to be subtly with his advances on his little brother, but Sasuke was so oblivious that it frustrated Itachi.

So, one day when Sasuke, Itachi scooped up his adorable eight year old brother and told his mother they were going to train.

Itachi was thirteen, he did not yet have the mangenkyou sharingan, but he would obtain it soon.

Itachi did train his little brother in what Sasuke thought they were going to train in, that was until Itachi halted his little brother and took Sasuke's first kiss.

Of course Itachi had never been kissed on the lips before either, Sasuke looked up at his older brother in shock and tried to say something, but Itachi stopped him by putting his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

Luck was on Sasuke's side however from what Itachi was about to do next in the form of their older cousin Shisui who had accidentally seen what Itachi just did.

Now Shisui noted the shock and the distress on his youngest cousin's features and decided to confront Itachi then in there about the shocking behavior he had just witnessed.

Itachi, angered that Shisui was arguing with him and tried to take away Sasuke from him, killed Shisui right in front of Sasuke's eyes.

Itachi quickly cleaned up the mess and made it look like it had been a suicide all the while Sasuke just stood where he was like a statue.

Itachi turned towards his little brother who flinched as he approached, Itachi held on to him fast and pinned him to the ground.

Sasuke whimpered and closed his eyes, waiting for his older brother to kill him; he felt Itachi's breath close to his right ear.

"Relax Sasuke," said Itachi in his soothing gently voice.

Sasuke could not help it, started to relax and his older brother said, "Look into my eyes little brother please."

Sasuke knew it was not a request so he did as he was told and stared up into his older brother's normally obsidian orbs.

They were now a blood red ruby color, with onyx tomoe and dotted circle, Itachi smiled at him, but his smile did little to reassure Sasuke.

"Now, listen carefully and listen well," stated Itachi, he paused to make sure Sasuke was listening.

Sasuke gave him a quick nod and Itachi continued on speaking, "If I find out or suspect that you are going to or have told anyone the truth about what happened today, any of it then you will seriously regret it. There will be two reasons why, I will punish you and the other reason is I will do to them what I did to Shisui. Now, nod if you understood all of what I said."

Sasuker nodded rapidly until the world seemed to spin a little, for some reason it felt like he could not speak, like there was a blockage that stopped him.

"Good boy," said Itachi, he seemed to blink and realized he was in the mounted position on Sasuke, oh, how he wanted to be in this position with Sasuke without any clothing, but alas he could not do that right now.

What Itachi did do was kiss his little brother and forced Sasuke's mouth open and explored Sasuke's mouth with his tongue.

"Now, remember your promise or else, and if anyone asks where I was say we were at the training grounds training," Said Itachi, "after all we were training."

Itachi knew that Sasuke did not like lying to any one and so making Sasuke say half-truths or whole truth, but having something omitted made Sasuke feel less like he was lying.

Sasuke nodded, and they watched the entire thing unfold in a drama that would last for a couple of weeks or more.

Several weeks later Itachi had been confronted by, three of his distant cousins, when Sasuke had said enough already.

He had meant for his older brother to tell the truth, Sasuke had not dared to tell anyone what happened that day except that he had been training with his older brother the entire time with what happened to Shisui.

Several days later, Sasuke's nightmares had gotten worse, neither of his parents knew what they were about, but Itachi knew.

Itachi seemed to know everything, or at least that is what Sasuke thought, his sense of right and wrong told Sasuke to tell his parents about what had actually happened that day several month ago, but his brother was always within hearing distance of him and any one Sasuke might be tempted to tell.

Itachi had a mission that he had to go on, Sasuke also had school, but the mission his older brother was on would last for at least an hour or so more than when school ended.

"Mother," said Sasuke, it had always been easier for Sasuke to talk to his mother than it was to talk to his father.

Mikoto noted the way Sasuke was moving, it was if Sasuke wanted to tell her something, but he was too afraid to tell her, or he did not quite know how to tell her.

"Is something wrong," asked Mikoto gently, "is there something you want to tell me Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke looked up into her eyes in shock and she saw how tired he was and suddenly she had an epiphany.

"Is what you are about to tell me why you have been having nightmares," asked Mikoto gently.

Sasuke gulped and nodded his head in a quick, jerky gesture of the affirmative.

"Sasuke, does this have to do with what happened with Shisui," asked Mikoto.

Sasuke did another one of those strange jerky nods, he did not look at her, he looked more agitated and upset.

"Did you see what happened with Shisui," asked Mikoto, another nod came from Sasuke, "did he hurt himself so badly that he died."

Sasuke shook his head a slow no and she asked another question that was hard for her to get out, "did you see someone kill your older cousin Shisue."

Sasuke was shaking very badly; Mikoto had noticed that during this entire time, Sasuke eyes had grown larger and larger.

He was twitching even worse now and looked terribly frightened, as if the killer was going to go after him if he told her the truth.

"Did the person who killed Shisui see you," asked Mikoto.

Sasuke nodded another yes, and that made Mikoto's heart clench in shock, her poor baby son had been forced to watch as his cousin was murdered in front of his eyes and knew that the killer knew he was there.

"Sasuke, did Itachi also see who killed Shisui," asked Mikoto.

Sasuke seemed to pause and think for a moment and slowly shook his head no.

"Does Itachi also know who killed Shisui," asked Mikoto.

Sasuke nodded again, he seemed like he was about to say something when Fugaku opened the door to where they were.

Sasuke flinched and jumped like a startled cat wildly looking around for a place to run and hide, Fugaku frowned as he saw the strange antics of his younger son.

Sasuke calmed down when he found out who it was; it was only his father, the clan leader of his clan.

"Mikoto-chan, my son," started Fugaku looking over at Sasuke confused.

"Sasuke knows how Shisui had died, it was not an accident or suicide," said Mikoto softly, "and he knows who did it. Also Itachi knows as well."

Fugaku lurched back in shock and he stared down at Sasuke, and asked in a firm voice, "who ki-"

He was unable to finish that question because Itachi entered the room and said, "the council of elders with to speak with you mother, father."

"Thanks Itachi," said their parents.

Both of them wondered why Itachi had not told anyone they understood why Sasuke would not tell, he was a small child and that was a very mentally scaring event.

That was probably why he had lost his temper when he was accused of murdering his older cousin, but something seemed off to Mikoto.

She wondered, 'how would Itachi know who killed Shisui if he had not seen the murderer… unless, but not he would not do such a thing! They were friend and Itachi viewed Shisui like an older brother, perhaps he was able to get Sasuke to tell him who did it. After all, Sasuke does seem to tell Itachi everything, but why would Itachi not tell anyone?'

Little did she know that what Sasuke was about to tell her, after Fugaku had ordered him to tell was that the killer was Itachi, after all no one can watch themselves kill someone.

Itachi's eyes turned harder than diamonds when he turned to face his little brother, "otouto, you were about to tell them about what happened during that day were you not."

It was not a question, it was a statement of fact that Sasuke knew he had to answer truthfully or his punishment would be worse.

Sasuke whimpered up at his older brother, unable to say anything in defense for himself as he just looked up at him wide-eyed.

Itachi smirked cruelly down at his little brother and said, "yes you now remember that I said that you would be punished for telling someone and you do know that they will tell the rest of the clan what they have found out through you."

Sasuke's heart seems to drop and his heart rate increased as his older brother said, "you have just doomed the rest of the clan to death."

Little did Sasuke know that Itachi had been ordered to kill the clan because of the plan of the coup-de-etat against the village hidden in leaves.

He had convinced them of Sasuke's innocence in of the plot, Itachi would be able to keep his little brother, provided he was able to kill his entire clan in one night.

Itachi had poisoned all the food and drink that everyone was going to eat except for his and his little brother's food.

He had thought about putting sleeping pills in Sasuke's food, but since Sasuke's near betrayal he decided he was not going to do that.

The poison was going to kill the oldest of the clan and severely weaken all of the other clan members.

The poison would kill all of them in a couple of days, but the hokage and council were impatient, so he would have to kill every single one that had not died from the poison in several hours from now.

But of course, he was not going to tell Sasuke that, after all the psychological torment was only part of his punishment for almost telling.

Another part of his punishment would be watching his parents die right in front of his eye, which was going to be the last part of his punishment.

The part that he was going to enact now was going to be painful, Itachi did not want to hurt his little brother, but Itachi was being forced to by Sasuke because he broke his promise.

However since Sasuke did not actually tell them who did it and just said that he knew who did it meant that he would not get severely punished, he would just get a mild punishment.

Itachi got out a kunai and three pieces of rope, Sasuke watched him eyes wide and with a horrified curiosity he watched his older brother draw near him.

"Now I am not a cruel person and I know how much you betrayed me by, so keep in mind this is not as bad as it would have been if you had actually told them what truly had happened that day," said Itachi as he tied his little brothers arms to a post of the couch.

Itachi also tied Sasuke's legs together; he used the kunai to cut off all of Sasuke's clothing and flipped Sasuke's naked form over.

Sasuke's smooth soft ivory back was facing Itachi, he brushed a hand across Sasuke's back and marveled at how soft and smooth it was.

Itachi's hand drifted slowly southwards until he was touching Sasuke's soft backside, he lifted that hand and smacked Sasuke's buttocks hard.

Sasuke gasped and Itachi's other hand, which held the other piece of rope came down at mid-speed and intensity and a sharp thwack sound was heard.

Sasuke screamed, it felt as his back was on fire, Itachi waited five second and hits Sasuke's back nine more times.

By then Sasuke's back was an angry red color and Sasuke was crying and blubbering, his voice box could not stand him screaming that much and he had nearly lost his voice because of his pain filled screams.

"Otouto," said Itachi in that same strangely gentle tone, "it pained me to hurt you, but you must understand that you cannot do something like that ever again or the punishment will be even far worse."

Sasuke nodded, tears were still coursing down his face in rivers, Itachi gently stoked Sasuke's hurt back and he said, "if you had betrayed me fully I would have used a whip and also poured some iodine and salt onto the wounds before healing them, but since you did not, I shall heal your aching back now."

Itachi healed Sasuke's back, it only took a little bit of his chakra, after all the poison would destroy a lot of their chakra because their chakra systems will try to combat the poison.

"Now, it is time for you to go to the academy," said Itachi cheerfully, Sasuke blinked in shock, he had forgotten all about school in the highly emotional traumatic experience, "after all, they are having an evening training session that is compulsory for all students to attend."

"Th-thank you for reminding me Itachi nii-sama," said Sasuke quietly.

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and left for the academy at his normal speed, while internally he was reeling from all that had happened.

Sasuke felt that he should tell someone, but he instantly stopped that line of thinking and shook his head.

It would not due to have someone else die because of his selfishness and wimpy-ness, after all if he had only get his mouth shut then the clan would not be killed because of him.

Sasuke swore to himself that he would make sure that no one else got hurt because he did not do what his older brother wanted, that including himself.

Hullop: that is all for now…

Sasuke: Ano… Hullop-chan why are you making me suffers so much?

Hullop: It is not that I do not like you it is just that this story would not leave me alone so I had to write it…

Sasuke: oh….

Itachi: *pounces on Sasuke* Pay attention to me!

Sasuke: Yes Itachi nii-san.

Itachi: You know that because of what you promised you are basically me slave?

Sasuke: Yes…

Hullop: I hope that the readers caught that although I bet they did…

Sasuke: I do hope that the people who read review, after all if they do not…

Itachi: *glares at the readers with his sharingan active* If you do not then you will suffer the consequences!

Hullop: *squirts Itachi with a water bottle* Bad Itachi! Bad! You should not threaten the readers!

Itachi: *stares at Hullop in shock*….

Hullup: What?

Itachi:… no one has ever dared to do something like that to me before…

Hullop: Well I guess there is a first time for everything then.

Itachi: I am going to get you back for that insult! *runs at Hullop*

Hullop: ACK! *starts running*

Side note: I hope you people are happy, after all I have written eleven pages!

Sasuke: *looks impressed* Way to go Hullop-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence Lost

Chapter Two

Hullop: I do not own Naruto!

WARNING! YAOI! UCHIHACEST! ANGST! THE DARKEST FIC I HAVE WRITTEN EVER!

Hullop: I would like to thank my beta for beta-ing all of my stories!

The evening training session had ran longer because of certain people's penchant for playing pranks and the teachers could not figure out who so they would punish the entire class.

The punishment was more training, Sasuke did not mind this, he felt dread eat a his stomach and he could not really pay attention.

What his older brother had said worried and frightened him, he Sasuke knew there was nothing he could do.

After all, if he told someone he would get punished and the person he told would get killed, also he knew that no one would believe what he said as the truth.

His older brother was the perfect, powerful, mighty black ops anbu captain Uchiha Itachi, clan heir and prodigy of one of the most powerful ninja clans in the entire shinobi world.

Itachi was feared by all enemies and was heralded as a confidence booster by allies in fights.

When the training was finally over Sasuke slowly packed up his stuff and went, home he seem to linger and not want to go home.

Iruka noted Sasuke's strange behavior, but shrugged it off as feelings of tiredness; after all it was after nine o'clock p.m.

~~~ TIME AND LINE BREAK ~~~ TIME AND LINE BREAK ~~~~ TIME AND LINE BREAK~~~

Sasuke was running, running as hard and as fast as he could, but he heard his older brothers slow terrifying steps come close and closer to him.

Itachi was like a predator, and Sasuke was his prey, it was like some form of a cat and mouse game, where instead of being killed and eaten.

Something far worse was going to happen to Sasuke.

Itachi had already killed his mother and father, it was the last part of the punishment for being bad and trying to tell them something he should not have tried to tell them.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi had figured out what Sasuke was trying to tell them and stopped him by announcing his presence.

Itachi grabbed a hold of his little brother and pressed a dominating kiss on to his lips, Sasuke still cry went limp in his older brother arms, and he had given up hope of escape from his brother.

"Now that you have decided to be good again, we can finish what we started to start before Shisui interrupted us," said Itachi as he strode towards the master bedroom.

That bedroom had the largest bed in the entire house, Itachi ripped off all of Sasuke's clothes as well as his own.

Sasuke had stopped crying, but he was still rather scared and Itachi knew that he had to go about doing what he wanted carefully.

Itachi gave Sasuke a gentle kiss as he started to pleasure his little brother, Itachi wanted Sasuke to beg and plead to be taken by himself, and Itachi was going to enjoy himself, so was his little hawk.

Itachi kissed Sasuke and used a jutsu to tie Sasuke's hands together and up against the wall near the bed.

Itachi started to pleasure his little brother by stroking every inch of skin he could reach and kissing, licking, sucking, biting all this skin he saw.

Sasuke seemed to regain some of his fighting spirit, but Itachi repressed that with a searing kiss and a bite on his neck that drew blood.

Itachi licked the spot and smirked in satisfaction, now Sasuke was officially his now, all he had to do was consummate the bond.

"I-it… ah… chi…" said Sasuke through pants and moans, "I-I…"

"Do you want something otouto," purred Itachi with a smirk.

"I… I want… more," said Sasuke, "there is something…."

"Is there a tight coil," asked Itachi.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

Itachi rammed his rock hard cock into his little brother without any preparation, after all he had waited so long to do this.

Both of them moaned and Itachi hissed out, "Kami, you are so _tight_ otouto,"

"You're big aniki," said Sasuke with a blush.

Itachi drew his cock out of Sasuke and back in to him over and over again until both of them released, Sasuke seemed to be falling asleep, but Itachi was not down with Sasuke, not by a long shot.

"Oh, no you don't otouto," said Itachi, "I still have _need_ of you."

Sasuke looked up at him, all the excision and emotional upheaval had made tired out the younger boy utterly spent.

"Mangekyou sharingan," said Itachi as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

They were in a world of red, Itachi told him that this world was his and he controlled everything in it.

Itachi took his little brother several more times until he felt extremely tired, only then did Itachi allow Sasuke to sleep.

Itachi cleaned himself up and put his anbu gear on and told the hokage about the success of the meeting and that all but he and his little brother remained of the Uchiha clan.

"I hope you will take care of him," said the third hokage.

"Oh, I will," replied Itachi, underneath his anbu mask he was smirking and he left hokage tower and walked back home.

He went back to the room where he had left Sasuke, his otouto looked even more vulnerable and fuckable asleep and still tied up and the smell of sex still fresh in the air.

"I do hope you wake up soon because I found a jutsu that will have us revive our clan without having to have to touch girls," said Itachi with a smirk.

The scroll in his hand was called the Harem No Jutsu, both males and females could use it, it would render the user the opposite gender.

Also if one had sex while that jutsu was active then when the jutsu wore off and the person had gotten pregnant then the pregnancy would stay.

Also it made the user's genetics completely altered, it had been created during a time when ninja numbers were needed to be raised and there were few females around.

Oh yes, Itachi had plans of have many kids with his little hawk, just when he was older, it would be too soon to have kids with Sasuke now.

Hullop: Please do not kill me?

Itachi: Is there going to be more?

Hullop: that is up to the readers that review to decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Innocence Lost

Chapter 3

Hullop: I do not own Naruto.

Itachi fell asleep after giving his already asleep little brother another kiss, he fell asleep his dreams filled with fantasies about him and his little brother in throws of passion.

Sasuke's dreams were filled with terror and despair; he awoke several times through the night until he fell asleep and dreamed of nothing.

The sun rose and greeted the day in a warm and bright way, the birds were singing and it looked to be a happy day for all.

Itachi groaned and he opened his eyes and purred softly at the adorably fuckable way his otouto lay in his arms.

Oh how he wished to take him, but Sasuke looked as if he did not sleep well, so Itachi did a shadow clone jutsu and ordered it to make breakfast for both him and Sasuke.

Hullop: That is the end of this chapter.


End file.
